wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (1995 Film)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the Japanese animated (anime) fan-made film written by Hideaki Anno and directed by Takashi Nakamura, based on SEGA's video game franchise Sonic the Hedgehog. It was released in July 15, 1995. Set in a planet Mobius, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are pursued relentlessly by the evil Dr. Eggman. As infants, the siblings were separated and placed in hiding to fulfill a prophecy made by the Oracle of Delphi that the triplets would grow up to find their estranged mother, overthrow Robotnik and take their places once more as Mobius' rightful rulers. Summary Long ago, when planet Mobius was still young, Dark Gaia awakens once every couple of millions of years to destroy all of Mobius and Light Gaia then restores it in an event known as the time of awakening. The two of them would then return to sleep in the earth's core until they can awaken to continue the cycle. 4,000 years later, the Knuckles Clan had waged war on the Nocturnus Clan. The Nocturnus Clan created the sentient weapons, the Gizoids capable of destroying great civilizations. However, in order to overcome their foes, Pachacamac, the leader of the Knuckles Clan, attempted to steal the mighty seven Emeralds from the Chao. His civilization was almost completely wiped out by their guardian Chaos in the process after he transformed into a terrible monster. Afterwards, the large jewel was known as the Master Emerald, and the other smaller ones were called Chaos Emeralds while the Gizoids were all really pulled into a different dimension known as the Special Zone after conquering nearly all of the ancient Mobius. Fifty years ago, the alien Black Doom of the Black Arms seems to have been observing the planet for aeons, as he has warped Glyphic Canyon to it over 2,000 years ago and at the same time, Professor Gerald Robotnik was forced by the President of that time to create the Ultimate Life Form. Aided by Black Doom, they created Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald also studied the Gizoid, Chaos, and at least one Chaos Emerald. Later, GUN invaded the ARK and either imprisoned or killed all those related with "Project Shadow". This was because of their fear of Professor Gerald Robotnik's work. Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, who had become very close to Shadow, was killed and Shadow was sent to the surface. Gerald was later found and imprisoned on Prison Island under the pretense of disappearance, and was executed by firing. In the Great War, the Humans and Mobians were relentlessly destroying each other. However, the peaceful Queen Aleena ended the Great War with the help of Gerald's grandson, Dr. Julian. Dr. Julian served as the Minister of War in service to the Queen alongside his nephew Snively. Thanks to Julian's inventions and strategies, Mobotropolis won the Great War. Unknown to Queen Aleena, Dr. Julian contacts Snively and tells him to ready the palace attack force. Dr. Julian's robot workers are preparing both the Death Egg and the Egg Fleet for today's attack. Julian tells Snively that he wants all engines tested within the hour, but Snively notes to his uncle that the Peace-bots still need to be retrofitted with laser guns. Regardless, Snively is very excited that Mobotropolis would soon belong to them. Julian replies however, that things were going to be a bit different, noting that Mobotropolis would soon be his. Julian then proceeds to change the system settings so that everything would only respond to his voice commands. He then grabs a confused Snively by the collar and explains to him that he would be the ruler and orders him to call him "Sir" from now on. Snively understands the message, but is extremely terrified. At the palace, Queen Aleena's children are born as Sonic, Manic and Sonia. After her children are born, Dr. Julian, who introduced himself as Dr. Robotnik began his rule by overthrowing Queen Aleena and her children. Following their exile, the Oracle of Delphi appeared before her with a prophecy which foretold that she would have to separate her children in order save their lives. Aleena sent the siblings to three different caretakers. Plot The film begins with Ferrel teaching Manic all he knew about the art of stealing, but considered Manic his best and favorite student. Seeing as Manic is essentially a good person despite his kleptomania, it is clear that Ferrel also taught him to sympathise with the poverty-stricken, think of all people as equals (even if only as equal targets) and to consider violence as a last resort - clear from Manic's laid-back attitude. In the mansion, Lady Windermere tutored Sonia in playing the piano, though she was troubled by the child's energetic nature. During this time, she became well-acquainted with Sonia's fiancé Bartleby. In the house far beyond the mountain, Sonic's foster parents were feeding Sonic chili dogs after giving him a bath. In the night, Eggman's prison ship was carrying 498 prisoners started to arrive at Sonic's foster home. While Sonic's foster parents allowed Sonic to join up with Sally, Rotor, Chuck, Bunnie Rabbot, Lupe, Rosie and Antoine Depardieu, they were captured and taken to the Death Egg for roboticization as punishment for those who dare defy the might of the Robotnik Empire. At the Death Egg, Dr. Robotnik created the Egg Bosses, Egg Armies, Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Agent N, Badniks, Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Orbot, Cubot and the Hard Boiled Heavies. After creating them, Dr. Robotnik hires the bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo and tells them to find the ancient weapon engraved in cave painting. While Dingo and Sleet were analyzing the identification of a weapon via cave painting, they find the painting of the shooting star shaped like a blue hedgehog. Dr. Robotnik, however, noticed that a blue hedgehog was on the cave painting and dismissed Sleet and Dingo. Dr. Robotnik was aware that the prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi was true; revealing that Sonic and his siblings end his reign. Enraged, he declared war of the Freedom Fighters and not before he changed his name to Dr. Eggman. Meanwhile on Mobius, Sonic was taken in by his adoptive uncle Chuck and his friends and formed the Freedom Fighters. Sonic would learn how to play an electric guitar that, he soon figured out, could also be a weapon. He then went off to form a band after meeting Sonia and Manic. The Oracle of Delphius appeared to tell the children of their origins. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Robotnik captured Uncle Chuck, as well as Sonia and Manic's guardians and roboticized them. It was then that the three hedgehog children would form an alliance with each other to locate their missing mother with the help of their friends as Sonic Underground. In his adventures, Sonic and his siblings went on a journey with their friends and battled the Egg Armies for the seven Chaos Emeralds. When Sonic and his siblings came across Tails and took him in as one of their sibling like best friends. Sonic and his siblings had finished constructing a biplane; the Tornado, on the beach. Fascinated by the craft, Tails investigated it, but shyly stayed away from Sonic napping under it. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the woods, and Tails sought shelter under the Tornado where Sonic stood by him. There, he saw the destruction of the island and Badniks digging in the ground. Sonic and his siblings had discovered that Dr. Eggman was behind this. The doctor had arrived on West Side Island where he turned the Animals into Badniks to find the Chaos Emeralds. The Freedom Fighters defeated Dr. Eggman. Sonic Underground came across Knuckles the Echidna; the descendant of the Knuckles Clan who was the guardian of Angel Island. Sonic and his siblings battled Metal Sonic at the Little Planet. Thanks to their combined powers, Metal Sonic was defeated and saved Amy Rose from the clutches of Dr. Eggman. At one point, Dr. Eggman had captured Sonic Underground and Tails along with Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Together Sonic and his siblings escaped from the prison cells of the Egg Island and confronted Dr. Eggman. However, Eggman triggered the self-destruction of the tower, with Sonic Sonia, Tails, Manic, Ray and Mighty managing to escape just in time. Time has passed, Sonic and siblings were searching for their mother through through Station Square after being gone for a while on a long journey where he saw the Station Square Police Department fighting a strange creature made of liquid. Despite the odds outnumbering the creature, it escaped into the sewers. Manic and Sonia wondered what was the creature. Sonic Underground saw Tails' crash in his plane nearby and came to his aid. The fox took Sonic and his siblings to see a plane he was working on, powered by a Chaos Emerald, but at the workshop Dr. Eggman appeared to take the Emerald. Though the duo beat Eggman and his Egg Hornet, Eggman snatched the Chaos Emerald and revealed Chaos, whom he transformed into Chaos 1 with the Emerald and told his plan to make it invincible with all seven Chaos Emeralds and then build Robotnikland upon Station Square. As Eggman fled, Sonic set out with Tails to get the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman. Manic and Sonia soon got two Emeralds, only for Eggman to briefly knock them out with sleeping gas and steal one. Unshaken, Sonia and Manic soon found another Chaos Emerald, when they were attacked by Knuckles, who had been tricked by Eggman into believing Sonic had Master Emerald Shards. Sonic fought Knuckles until he dropped the Chaos Emeralds, which were then taken by Eggman and given to Chaos 2, transforming it into Chaos 4. After Sonic and the others beat it, Eggman escaped to his Egg Carrier. Sonic, Manic and Tails tried followed him in the Tornado, but were shot down. Back on the ground, while Sonia met Amy who wanted her to her protect a Flickey. Despite Sonia refusing, Amy followed him until they were attacked by ZERO, who soon kidnapped Amy. Sonia followed them as ZERO fled to the Egg Carrier until he reached a dead end, but then met Tails in the Tornado 2 who got Sonic and Manic on board the Egg Carrier. When they found Amy with Eggman however, Sonic was attacked by E-102 Gamma, but before Sonic could destroy Gamma, Amy convinced him to let it go. As the Egg Carrier began to crash, Sonic had Tails get Amy to safety while he followed Eggman. Eventually, Sonic found Eggman with Chaos 6, just as Big the Cat showed up to save Froggy who was trapped inside Chaos. After saving Froggy, Sonic defeated Chaos 6, but as Eggman escaped, Knuckles showed up, whom Sonic, Manic and Sonia left Chaos to while they followed Eggman. They found Eggman and beat him for good before reuniting with Tails again. Manic found the Chaos Emerald but finds Chaos was still alive, had rebelled against Eggman to destroy the world, and possessed six Chaos Emeralds and snatch the last emerald from Manic. Sonic Underground, Tails and Knuckles arrived too late too late to see Station Square flodded by Perfect Chaos. The Egg Fleet commanded by Scratch proceeds to attack Perfect Chaos. The Egg Fleet was no match for Perfect Chaos's laser breath as it destroyed Scratch's flagship. Tikal came to Sonic to explain that Chaos was blinded by wrath. After Perfect Chaos released the drained Chaos Emeralds, Tikal wanted to seal Chaos again, but Manic said it would not work as Chaos would still be full of rage. Sonic's friends then came with the Chaos Emeralds, claiming that he could still use their positive energy. Transforming into Super Sonic, Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos while neutralizing its anger. As Chaos and Tikal departed, Sonic, Sonia and Manic noticed Eggman making his escape and decided to head off themselves for their next adventure. After Sonic and his siblings defeated Perfect Chaos, Dr. Eggman discovered the existence of Project Shadow by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten diary of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. In the diary, the professor spoke of a classified military research project that was shut down because the United Federation government feared its misuse. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, eager to see just what his childhood hero had produced, Eggman found that the weapon was stored away on Prison Island, a military compound controlled by G.U.N. The S.S.S.S.S. Squad and the Hard Boiled Heavies attacked Prison Island and broke into the underground base with Dr. Eggman's help. Happening upon the cryogenic vault where Prof. Gerald's weapon was sealed, Eggman used his grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's late cousin, then inserted a Chaos Emerald into the control console (where he got the Emerald is unknown). The vault opened, releasing the ultimate life-form: Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman mistook Shadow for Sonic at first glance, but Shadow, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Eggman one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas, which Shadow quickly engaged and easily destroyed. Shadow then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and that he would be waiting aboard the Space Colony ARK. Elsewhere, Sonic and siblingsmet the Guardian Units of Nations who arrested them for robbing a federal reserve bank of a Chaos Emerald. Handcuffed, they were brought on board a helicopter, but they managed to escape while over Central City. Soon after, they encountered Shadow the Hedgehog, the true thief of the Chaos Emerald. Realizing that he had been mistaken for him, Sonic Underground attempt to attack Shadow with their loud music lasers, but Shadow used Chaos Control to escape. No sooner, they were cornered by and arrested by G.U.N. and locked up on Prison Island. The following day though, the Hedgehog triplets met Team Chaotix at his cell, who had come with Tails to break him out. While freeing Sonic Underground, the Chaotix revealed that Amy was attacked by Shadow and Dr. Eggman. With this information, they left to find Shadow. They fought Shadow until he heard that the island was about to explode on Eggman's radio. Sonic Underground, however, found Tails and Amy and escaped the island before it exploded. Back in Central City, Sonic Underground saw Eggman's broadcast, where he revealed the Eclipse Cannon, powered by six Chaos Emeralds, on the Space Colony ARK. After demonstrating the Eclispe Cannon blowing up half of the Moon, Eggman demanded world control within 24 hours or he would fire at earth. Their new target now Eggman, Sonic distracted the police as they arrived to give Tails time to track Eggman. He soon contacted Tails and heard they could use the communication link to Eggman in the President's limousine to find him. Meeting up inside the limo, They learned Eggman was on the Space Colony ARK. With Knuckles' help, Sonic Underground found Eggman's base where they hoped to find a space ship to the ARK so they could destroy the Eclipse Cannon. After infiltrating the base, where Sonic enlisted Knuckles to find the keys to the center, they were ambushed by Eggman and his Egg Golem. However, Sonic defeated the robot and joined the others in a space shuttle. While en route to Space Colony ARK, Knuckles tried to take control of the shuttle when a stray asteroid force-open the cargo bay and released his Emerald Shards, causing Sonic and the others to crash land on the ARK. Onboard, Sonic got a fake Emerald from Tails that he could use to destroy the Eclipse Cannon from the inside out when Tails turned off the power. When Sonic reached the control room, however, he was contacted by Dr. Eggman, who demanded the final Chaos Emerald or he would kill Amy. Meeting with Eggman, Sonic thought he could trick him into taking the fake Emerald. Eggman, however, saw through this and Sonic was captured in a capsule set to explode and rejected into space after saying goodbyes to his friends. Before the capsule could explode, however, Sonic used Chaos Control with the fake Emerald to warp himself back to the ARK. There, Sonic got Knuckles to find Tails and Amy while he went to the cannon to destroy it with the fake Emerald. On his way there, Sonic met Shadow and fought him once more. While struggling against the Eggman, Manic and Sonia lost the Chaos Emerald to Eggman. Eggman installed the real Chaos Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon , although he later reported to Shadow that someone (Sonic) was making his way to the Eclipse cannon. As he laughed in triumph, danger signs appeared on every monitor on the colony, followed by an image of the late Gerald Robotnik. A message left behind by the professor stated that the world had sentenced him to death, and that he would have his revenge by destroying the Earth. A program within the colony's main computer had been activated which would destabilize the ARK's orbit and send it crashing into the planet, wiping out all life. Eggman convened with the heroes (and was visibly annoyed to see that Sonic was still alive) and showed them Gerald's diary. He then informed them that the Eclipse Cannon's core had overloaded with Chaos energy and the collision would obliterate the entire planet. The doctor was the one who suggested that they all work together to try and neutralize the Chaos Emeralds and stop the ARK's collision. Of course, this was no doubt due to the fact that Eggman couldn't take over the world if there's no world. With Eggman monitoring the ARK's layout and guiding the others down their respective paths, he, Sonic Underground, and the others managed to stop the ARK and save the world from certain doom. He later informed them about the Biolizard's survival and merging with the space colony after their initial plan of having the Master Emerald neutralize the Chaos Emeralds failed. Much time has passed, Dr. Eggman Determined to stop it, Sonic and Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and they defeated the Finalhazard before sending the ARK back into orbit with Chaos Control. Back onboard, Sonic informed the others that Shadow had seemingly died after stopping the ARK, before giving Shadow's gold ring to Rouge and assuring her that Shadow was a great hero. After processing Shadow's death, Sonic Underground suggested that they all went home and he bid farewell to their respective rival. Years have passed since the Space Colony Incident, Sonic Underground attempting to find Knuckles, and trying to stop the Master Emerald from being taken by the Nocturnus Clan. They managed to defeat Imperator Ix and retrieved the Master Emerald. After the defeat of Imperator Ix, Metal Sonic captured Dr. Eggman and took over the Eggman Empire. Sonic Underground battles a fake Dr. Eggman on board the Egg Fleet which revealed to be Neo Metal Sonic and it was a struggle. Then they managed to defeat him and returned Metal Sonic back to normal. After defeating Neo Metal Sonic, Shadow is seen standing on a hill next to a tree outside the city of Westopolis. Shadow was fighting his amnesia until he saw a gaping hole opens up in the sky and upon it the Black Arms. Shadow turns to leave, not caring about the humans' fate until someone calls out his name. A large floating figure, known as Black Doom, appears and tells Shadow to bring him the Chaos Emeralds "as promised" before disappearing in multiple explosions. Fueled with desire to seek out his past and find the truth behind Black Doom's words, Shadow speeds off into the city. Shadow helps Manic find the Chaos Emeralds in Westopolis and the Glyphic Canyon. Black Doom confronts Shadow about his disobedience, and after hinting more about his past. Black Doom shows up, telling Shadow that he needs to activate five Temple jewels in order to unleash the power of the Black Arms. Dr. Eggman laments about how the conflict between the Black Arms, Shadow the Hedgehog, and G.U.N. is destroying key locations he plans to capture, before sending his fleet to counter the alien threat. Black Doom reveal to Shadow and Manic that the ruins in Glyphic Canyon were a massive flying fortress that he brought to Earth thousands of years prior. Black Doom then tasks Shadow and Manic with taking out the Egg Fleet by infiltrating the Flagship. After the Egg Fleet suffered heavy damage from the Black Arms Manic and Shadow meets up with Sonia. Eggman is falling back to his base to formulate a new strategy. However, the Doctor finds himself pursued by G.U.N. forces, which are not wasting an opportunity to attack the Eggman Empire while Eggman is already weakened. The vanguard of the GUN forces is accompanied by E-123 Omega, likewise determined to kick Eggman while he's down. Once the inside the Egg Balloon, Manic and Sonia realized that the Eggman inside Egg Balloon was a decoy and Dr. Eggman in his Egg Breaker attacks Shadow and Omega. After the Egg Breaker was destroyed, Eggman retreats while Shadow chaos controls Manic and Sonia to the Space Colony Ark. They were confronted by the G.U.N. Commander who reveals the reason for his antipathy against him as he witnessed the Ultimate Lifeform's creation by Gerald and Black Doom fifty years ago, along with his relationship with Maria. Shadow dodges a bullet from the Commander's gun, while the Commander himself questions if Shadow really did lose his memories. Shadow on the other hand promises to submit to justice if it turns out he really was responsible for the death of the ARK's population, walking away and leaving the Commander to question his own beliefs. Shortly after starting the level, Shadow then notices the ARK's passageways collapsing all around him. While Shadow traverses through the debris, Manic and Sonia found the computer room while Shadow obtains that last of the Chaos Emeralds. Mind still in turmoil after the Commander's accusations, Shadow disregards Doom's Eye and instead helps Vector to find the ARK's computer room. Inside the core, Black Doom appears in person, chastising Shadow for blatantly ignoring his previous orders and explains to Shadow that yes, the Commander was telling the truth: the Ultimate Lifeform was created with Doom's genetic material, and it was Project Shadow that prompted G.U.N.'s attack on the ARK five decades ago. Shadow announces that he will atone for his crimes and accept humanity's punishment, but Doom accuses Shadow of allowing himself to be brainwashed, and attacks, determined that no creation of his shall surrender to the justice of the weak. Shadow emerges victorious and gathers all seven Chaos Emeralds. A crippled Black Doom promises that his forces will rise again, but Shadow ignores him and makes a despondent monologue concerning himself as a disastrous military experiment that never should have been initiated. Sonia, Manic and Sonic makes a feeble attempt to cheer him up, raising the possibility that Shadow has misidentified his origins, but Shadow ignores them after giving Sonic the Chaos Emeralds. After the fall of the Black Arms, Sonic Underground confronts Eggman on the Egg Fleet's flagship. Eggman then activated the ships defense systems, activating the cannons and bringing forth a horde of Egg Fighters. After seeing the obstacles Sonic Underground used the power of music to destroy cannons across the flagship. Eggman brought forth his Mech and unleashed a flurry of machine gun fire. Sonic Underground dodged it and out flanked Eggman when Sonic has gone Super Sonic after summoning the Chaos Emeralds. After chasing Eggman through space and destroying half of his fleet, they finally arrived at the Death Egg. Sonic Underground knocked Eggman to the ground. Eggman pretends to plead for mercy. When Sonic was struggling himself, Manic and Sonia sees planet Mobius breaking apart. Out the planet's core came a monster with seven large tentacles on its back. A gigantic creature absorbed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and awoke prematurely. The dark energy of the Emeralds transformed Sonic into a Werehog. Eggman then opens an airlock which sucks Sonic Underground and the drained Emeralds out into space and down to earth. Sonic Underground were saved by winged imp-like creature. Sonic then asks the creature what his name was and the creature couldn't remember his own name or history (which Sonic thinks he landed on him, causing the memory loss). Sonic, Manic and Sonia agrees to help the creature restore his memory during their journey with Sonic giving the name of the creature Chip. After restoring all six of the seven Chaos Emeralds across the continents, it's revealed that Chip is in fact Light Gaia, the opposite of Dark Gaia, and he lost his memories because, like Dark Gaia, he was prematurely awakened after absorbing the energy from the Chaos Emeralds. As the Oracle of Delphi told Sonic Underground of the Time of Awakening, where Chip and Dark Gaia was meant to awaken, too early. Sonic Underground and Chip traveled to Eggmanland and restore the last emerald and defeat Eggman's newest mech, Dark Gaia becomes complete, by draining the dark energy that Sonic had that turned him into Werehog, knocking Dr. Eggman out of the way to keep the power for itself. When Sonic is too weak to move, Manic and Sonia watched as Dark Gaia drown the planet in darkness, achieving its fully-matured form in the process. Chip uses the Gaia Temples to form a body called Gaia Colossus to combat Dark Gaia with, Sonic Underground recovers on the Gaia Colossus and helps Chip fight Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia puts up a powerful shield that prevents the Sonic Underground's Musical Laser from reaching him. Sonic then transforms into Super Sonic using the seven Chaos Emeralds and takes Perfect Dark Gaia down with the help of Gaia Colossus, but the battle leaves him too drained of his energy to escape. As the final continent moves back into place, Chip flings Sonic Underground back onto the surface while he remains behind. After they woke up, Sonic picks it up and puts on Chip's necklace as a bracelet and Sonic Underground heads off to find Sonic's friends. After supposedly developing a sense of remorse for his past misdeeds, Dr. Eggman captured the Mother Wisp and opens an amusement park called Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park, in order to make up for his transgressions. Suspicious of the doctor's intentions, Sonic Underground investigate in the amusement park before the opening day. As they comment on how pretty the place is, they see Orbot and Cubot chasing two alien-like creatures; Sonic promptly rescues them, and ends up discovering wonderful powers with some of them. The aliens are called Wisps, and one of them that Sonic saved is named Yacker. In order to communicate with Yacker, Manic builds a translator in his Miles Electric. Through communicating with Yacker (albeit with complications due to the fact that the translator has several glitches that scramble the words), they learn that the other Wisps have been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, who plans to harness their energy, called Hyper-Go-On, for his nefarious schemes. Allying with the Wisps and using their powers, Sonic visits multiple planets, liberating the Wisps and shutting down the generators that link them to the amusement park. Eventually, Sonic soon learns that Dr. Eggman is transforming the Wisps into Nega-Wisps and using them as fuel for a mind-control cannon to make Mobius builds a translator in his Miles Electric. Through communicating with Yacker (albeit with complications due to the fact that the translator has several glitches that scramble the words), they learn that the other Wisps have been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, who plans to harness their energy, called Hyper-Go-On, for his nefarious schemes. Allying with the Wisps and using their powers, Sonic visits multiple planets, liberating the Wisps and shutting down the generators that link them to the amusement park. Eventually, Sonic soon learns that Dr. Eggman is transforming the Wisps into Nega-Wisps and using them as fuel for a mind-control cannon to make the star attraction of his theme park. When Dr. Eggman tries to fire the cannon at the world, a piece of wreckage, created when Sonia and Manic destroyed Rotatatron, causing it to malfunction and explode. As the amusement park begins to explode, Sonic sends Manic and Sonia went down to back down the space elevator while Sonic faces Dr. Eggman who is using a powerful robot that harnesses the negative energy of the Wisps. With the help of every type of Wisp, Sonic defeats Eggman and with the Final Color Blaster and then turned Mother Wisp back to normal. Sonic found out that she is not only Yacker's mother, but is the mother of all Wisps and the creator of Planet Wisp. While even Sonic is unable to outrun the black hole, all of the Wisps use their energy to neutralize the black hole and save Sonic as he lies fainted. Yacker changes the Nega Wisps back to normal. Sonic wakes up back on his world, breathing heavily and looking tired. Manic and Sonia reprimands Sonic for pushing then into the space elevator but thanked him for handling Eggman all by himself. Yacker arrives to thank them before returning to his planet along with the Wisps and the Mother Wisp. In the Kingdom of Soleanna, Elise apparently suffers a terrifying hallucination of the city in flames with a demonic creature composed of molten magma in the center. As fireworks are launched, multiple missiles hit the ground around her, and Dr. Eggman arrives with a small army of robots. He reveals his intentions to kidnap Elise in order to obtain the secrets of the Flames of Disaster, who is, of course, unwilling to comply. Sonic Underground destroys a small number of Eggman's robots and escapes with Elise, while Eggman orders his robots to fire on him. After rescuing Elise, Sonic Underground were forced to battle Iblis and Mephiles which they merged to form Solaris. They managed to defeat Solaris. Elise took the tiny white flame and blew it out, thus ensuring the disastrous split never occurred and that Solaris never came to be. After the Solaris incident, Sonic Underground came across the alternate dimension. They met Princess Blaze, battled Dr. Eggman and defeated him. Sonic Underground meets up with their friends who are throwing a birthday party for Sonic the Hedgehog until the Time Eater and Dr. Eggman disrupts the party, sucking everyone through various "time holes" and scattering them across different points in Sonic's past. Sonic tries to stop the monster, but is easily overwhelmed by its power. After regaining consciousness, Sonic Underground finds themselves in a strange dimension known as White Space. They battled Eggman and destroyed the Time Eater. They return to the present and continue celebrating Sonic's birthday. After the party, Sonic Underground began chasing after Eggman into the Lost Hex. They battled the Deadly Six and defeated them and Dr. Eggman and saved planet Mobius from dying by reprogramming the Extractor to returning the planet's energy. Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman struggles to come up with robot designs, Orbot detects a strange energy signal just outside the base. Eggman walks out to find a strange gemstone half buried in the sand. Confused, he grabs it, and is suddenly confronted by visions of Eggmanland. He drops the stone in awe, which ends the illusion, to Eggman's dismay. He takes it inside and, after spending some time testing it, finds it to be extremely useful, and begins experimenting on it. After Cubot suggests several names for the gem, Eggman decides to call it the Phantom Ruby. At that moment, the base is attacked by the Jackal Squad, a band of mercenaries lead by the "Ultimate Mercenary", who intends to sell the scavenged Eggman tech. As the thieves attack, Eggman sends the Hard Boiled Heavies and the S.S.S.S.S. Squad to attack. Infinite, wielding a sword, breaks through to Eggman. He prepares to make the finishing blow, but his blade strikes the Phantom Ruby instead, and the Ultimate Jackal finds himself in a destroyed city. With the mercenary distracted, Eggman knocks him away. Intrigued by the Ultimate Mercenary, the doctor offers to hire him to be commander of his army. Though his teammates discourage him, Infinite finds the idea interesting, and admits that lately he's just been going through the motions, and finds the current world he lives in dull. He then agrees to Eggman's offer, vowing to change the world. Eggman modified Ultimate Mercenary into Infinite. Infinite captured the Sonic Underground and allowed Eggman to conquer over 99% of Mobius over the course of six months. Sonic Underground were set free by their friends and the Rookie, battled Eggman's armies, defeated Infinite and Eggman and destroyed the Phantom Ruby. The film ends with Sonic Underground finding themselves reunited with their mother and became the new rulers of Mobius while Sonic's friends and Rookie sets out to clean up the mess left behind by Dr. Eggman. Characters Main Characters *Sonic Underground **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonia the Hedgehog **Manic the Hedgehog *Resistance **Knuckles the Echidna **Miles Prower **Amy Rose *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sol Kingdom **Blaze the Cat *Future **Silver the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Rotor Walrus **Bunnie D'Coolette **Cocca Cat Supporting Characters *Green Hill Zone **Vanilla the Rabbit **Cream the Rabbit & Cheese **Big the Cat **Froggy **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Acorn Kingdom **Queen Aleena **Oracle of Delphi *Primordial Force **Chip **Dark Gaia **Time Eater **Solaris ***Mephiles the Dark ***Iblis *Kingdom of Soleanna **Princess Elise the Third *Guaardian Units of Nations **Commander **Team Dark ***Shadow the Hedgehog ***Rouge the Bat ***E-123 Omega **GUN Soldiers ***Herman ***Parr **GUN Official *Knuckles Clan **Chaos **Pachacamac **Tikal *Wisps **Mother Wisp **Yacker **Yacker's relatives **Yacker's siblings **Yacker's friends Villains *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Mecha Knuckles **Metal Silver **Metal Shadow **Infinite **Dr. Starline **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider ***Jimmy **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Sleet **Dingo *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zomon **Master Zik **Zeema **Zor *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Rough the Skunk **Tumble the Skunk *Battle Bird Armada **Grand Battle Kukku **Battle Kukku the 16th **Dr. Fukurokov *Black Arms **Black Doom **Black Death **Eclipse the Darkling *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix **Procurator Shade **Nestor the Wise **Twilight Cage Pirates Category:Movies Category:Fanon